


the soothouse cumdump

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Collars, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Play, Everyone Is Poly Because Soothouse, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Hand Jobs, LETS GO IM THE FIRST ONE TO USE THAT TAG, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Submissive Wilbur Soot, note that schlatt & wilbur will be farther down the line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Wilbur Soot needs a break - everyone in the Soothouse can tell he needs one. But will he take one willingly? No no, he’s too stubborn of a man to do such a thing. So the other seven members of the Soothouse take it upon themselves to take care of their favorite editor.Or, in which Wilbur Soot is used like a cumdump.But also, being (sometimes) gently reminded that he is indeed, loved.
Relationships: Charlie Soot/Wilbur Soot, Dan Soot/Wilbur Soot, David Soot/Wilbur Soot, George Soot/Wilbur Soot, Jack Soot/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Matt Soot/Wilbur Soot, Rhianna Soot/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 186





	the soothouse cumdump

Wilbur was awoken to a hand gently threading through his soft curls, eyes fluttering open and squinting at the tall figure standing besides him. He was hunched over his desk, head resting upon his elbows in an awkward position. He slowly sat upright in his seat, hissing at the pain flaring in his neck and back. This had been the second time this week Wilbur had fallen asleep by his computer; but he needed to make sure that the videos came out when they were supposed to. 

“‘Morning, Will.” Rhianna smiles at him softly. “You look like shit.” 

“Oh, fuck off.” Wilbur mumbles, rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”

“It’s almost three in the morning.”

“Why are you awake, then?”

She shrugs. “‘Wanted a snack. Passed your room and saw you resting at your desk. Now come on, off to bed you go.”

“Yeah yeah, just let me finish -” Rhianna sighed deeply, going behind Wilbur’s chair and yanking it back, making the other Soothouse member yelp in shock. “Hey!”

“Don’t  _ hey  _ me, Wilbur. You need your rest, understood?” She pressed save on the current editing software Wilbur was using, logging out of his laptop and closing it shut. Wilbur made a motion to protest, but an involuntary yawn escaped him and he knew she was right. “Come on, off to bed you go.”

  
  
“Mhm...no. Carry me to bed.” Wilbur replies playfully. He crosses his arms, looking at her defeated expression with joy - before he’s suddenly hoisted up and thrown over her shoulder. 

No, he didn’t squeal like a girl when Rhianna lifted him up. He’ll deny it ‘till his dying day. 

  
“Rhianna! Put me down!” Wilbur squirms in her hold, but she only holds him tighter, walking around his room in circles. She finally tosses him onto his bed when she can feel her arms becoming sore, rolling her shoulders to get her blood circulation flowing again. The other Soothouse member begins to make himself comfortable on his bed, slipping underneath the sheets and adjusting his pillows. 

  
  
“Good boy!” Rhianna says, and Wilbur practically reddens from the praise. She brushes his messy hair away from his forehead, pressing a kiss goodnight. “Go to sleep, okay Will?” 

  
  
“I will, I ‘ill.” He mumbles. “Sweet dreams.” 

  
  
“Goodnight to you too, Wilbur.” She states, before leaving his room and gently shutting the door. Turning around, she’s met with the sight of a tired David Soot, just hovering next to the door. “You trying to give me a heart attack, you piece of shit?” 

  
  
“Why the fuck are you yelling?” David remarks. 

  
  
“Because you scared me!” She answers. 

  
  
David simply shrugs, not knowing how to reply. “I was just about to check up on Will myself, I know how he can get when his schedule starts to become packed. Is he alright?” 

  
  
“He’s doing fine, just needs to get his sleep schedule back in order. I’d just wish he’d stop overworking himself, god knows he needs a break.” Rhianna says.

  
  
“We both know he isn’t going to do such a thing willingly.” They sigh in unison. The pair head downstairs into the kitchen, putting water into a kettle and wait patiently for it to boil. “How do we force him to?” 

  
  
“...The only thing I can think of is Jack forcing Wilbur to take a break.” She takes out two mugs from the cupboard, placing it onto the counter. “What if we made a competition with him? No - a bet?” 

  
  
“It’s going to be rigged, innit?” He questions, but knows it will be when he sees that mischievous glint in Rhianna’s eyes. “Oh lord, what’s Wilbur going to get if he loses?” 

  
  
“Well, he’d have to get some rest of course. Unless he agrees to the other side of the bet.” 

  
  
“Which is?” 

  
  
“He’d have to be our personal cumdump.”    


**Author's Note:**

> discord server here- [discord](https://discord.gg/FHAsBZ6raF)  
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)  
> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/)


End file.
